


waiting by the fire

by wandering_wildflower



Category: Tomorrow When the War Began (2010), Tomorrow When the War Began - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Phoebe Tonkin - Freeform, book!ellie is so fucking GAY, caitlin stasey - Freeform, cant believe theres no ellie/fi fics on here, just finished the book & rewatched the movie, like els..thats kinda home of sexual, new n improved now featuring: bi!fi, she literally describes her and fi's relationship as love, tee hee just edited this some i like eet better now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_wildflower/pseuds/wandering_wildflower
Summary: [takes place during mid-book one.]
Relationships: Ellie Linton/Fiona Maxwell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	waiting by the fire

**Author's Note:**

> [takes place during mid-book one.]

Sleep didn't come easy to Fi. She normally had a hard time drifting off, invasive thoughts seeping into her mind through the silence. When she was at home, she could take her mother's sleeping pills, or chug some NyQuil. They didn't exactly have those luxuries in Hell. On this particular night though, things were different. Her mind was still filled with invasive thoughts, but they were urgent, deadly now.

Ellie still hadn't come back.

Her stomach knotted when she thought of all the horrible things that could've happened to her. Soldiers could've captured her, tortured her, ripped her limb to limb. On the radio station they'd been able to get, the broadcaster said the outside world was calling it a 'clean' invasion. It angered Fi to no end. The psychological damage inflicted on all her friends, everyone living in Wirrawee, hell even everyone in Australia, was anything but clean. It was outrageous and cruel, and simply inhumane (she'd fumed for hours after hearing the lady's commending tone when announcing it). An image of Ellie's scared brown eyes entered Fi's mind, jolting her fully awake. She tossed in her sleeping bag for a few more agonizing minutes, before sitting up and poking her head out their shared tent.

The few who weren't out in town, Chris, Kevin, and Robyn, were all asleep. Or at least she thought so until a soft voice called out below her.

"Fi? What are you doing up?" a groggy Robyn asked.

Fi froze.

"My tent felt awful empty without El, I thought I'd come out here and get some fresh air." she replied quickly, not wanting to worry the girl.

"Mhm. There's a pack of 2-minute noodles left if you want them." then the small brunette flipped back over, snoring once again.

"Thanks," Fi whispered, carefully stepping over her.

In their time together, Fi had found a great admiration for Robyn. At first it seemed unlikely to her they'd work well together, as Robyn was quite serious where Fi tended to go with the flow. But after being paired on a mission together, they'd become fast friends. Fi was grateful, as Robyn was a nice change of pace compared to the rest of the group. There was a different sort of trust when she was with Robyn; she knew she'd never leave her behind.

She sat down on a rock next to the campfire, rubbing her eyes. It became apparent she wouldn't be getting any sleep until Ellie came back. Sighing, she poked the dying fire with a stick.

Her feelings were all switched up. When she thought about Ellie her heart did somersaults in her chest, when she was by her side she never felt more alive, even when they were risking their lives. The way Ellie's touch sent shivers up her spine, and warmed her all at once was a unique feeling, one she wished would never stop. But these feelings confused her, set off sirens in her head. Why did Ellie have so much power over her? And furthermore, why did she like it?

The flame of the fire crackled one last time before fading away, leaving Fi in the darkness. She let out a small laugh, thinking of how poetic it was. Ellie was her light, and when she went away, she left Fi alone, and cold, in the solitary depths of the dark night.

 _gonna replace Chris with that one_ , she drowsily thought to herself.

She was mid-yawn when she heard light footsteps, nearing their camp. Hesitantly standing, she surveyed the area, immediately on alert. It was almost funny how much she'd changed during the short time since the invasion. Or maybe it had all started at the beginning of the camping trip. If her mother could see her now, part of a guerrilla group, catching feelings for a girl, well she didn't even know what she'd say. Probably just gasp, 'oh Fiona, dont do this to me' then faint. If anything, she'd be more mad about her being bi.

 _good thing mama's not here now_ , she relaxed her shoulders and smiled as her friends came into view. Relief flooded through her as she caught sight of a disheveled Ellie, still beautiful as ever.

"Ellie!" she squealed quietly, sprinting up to her and wrapping her in a hug. Ellie, lighting up instantly, returned it with a laugh.

"Fifi! You act like its been ages since we've seen eachother! It's only been a day." She smiled incredulously, pulling back, hands lingering on her elbows.

"It certainly feels like ages!" she pressed a hand to her chest, flashing her puppy dog eyes, "the tent's been so lonely without you."

One of the boys whistled, and both girls rolled their eyes, though Fi could feel her heart beating in her throat.

"Can you lot keep it down over there? Some people are _trying_ to sleep." Kevin's groan was muffled by his sleeping bag.

"Oh hush," Corrie sat down beside him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

 _I wish me and El would do that_ , Fi thought to herself longingly, sneaking a glance at Ellie's lips. She wouldn't _lie_ and say she hadn't thought of what kissing her would feel like before. It wasn't always intentional; she just couldn't stop her brain from wandering. Of course at that thought Ellie turned to look at her. Fi's face flushed in embarrassment as she whipped her head away, searching for anything to look at other than the girl beside her.

"You must be hungry! Want me to heat up some two-minute noodles?"

Ellie shook her head, "No thanks, glad to see they're growing on you though."

"Yep!" They stood there awkwardly for a minute, Fi wringing her manicured hands. 

_kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, ki-_

"Sooooo, how did the expedition go?" 

Fi wished she wasn't such a coward, wished she could just do it. She knew Ellie liked people who were confident, in-charge, but Fi felt about the opposite of that description. 

"We'll tell you all about it tomorrow," Ellie placed a hand on Fi's shoulder. There was that funny feeling again, a warm pit in the bottom of her stomach. Her mind buzzed with a single coherent thought. _kiss her_. She shut her eyes, drawing in the courage, only to find the brunette gone when she opened them, taking all her courage with her.

Eyes scanning the camp, she caught sight of the tent door wavering slightly.

Fi let out a small sigh.

_I've got it bad._


End file.
